


Unhuman Resources

by glowcloudy



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Animated Gifs, Art, Comic, Gen, Grimdark, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowcloudy/pseuds/glowcloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for When Worlds Collide Exchange: Rose accidentaly answers an internship ad placed in her grimoire by the NVCR Station Management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhuman Resources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rememberwhenyoutried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberwhenyoutried/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now that I'm de-anoned go look at my other [Night Vale Rose](http://hello-cloudy.tumblr.com/post/83835912466/intern-rose-gets-along-pretty-well-with-the)
> 
> It's the longest piece of sequential art I've drawn in my life. I didn't expect it to have so many positive comments, they mean a lot to me, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! ;_; However, most of the time I had no idea what I what I was doing, especially in terms of writing/storytelling, so if you have some constructive criticism to give me I would appreciate it a lot too.


End file.
